


What burns

by LaCholi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff, Animal Death, Badass Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung Is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Samurai, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Soulmates Kim Taehyun |V &; Park Jimin, Superpowers, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Torture, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCholi/pseuds/LaCholi
Summary: At the young age of 14, Yoongi hoped for a promising future as the next heir to House Min, one of the most powerful families in Japan. However, one terrible night, all his dreams are cut short when one of the greatest catastrophes of his dynasty comes to pass: a traitor kills most of his relatives and is forced to hide with some surviving comrades.Years later, while the traitors of the Min family have occupied their territories and reclaimed all their wealth, Yoongi has been preparing his revenge. To do this, he will have to convince the various insurgent groups to end the tyranny established in recent years. What he did no expect was to meet someone from his past, which shakes many of the principles that guided him.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first work that I have decided to publish as fic.  
> English is not my first language, but I will do my best. If there are any grammatical errors you can let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have published a fic.  
> English is not my first language, but I will do my best.  
> I hope you like it!

The sun rose slightly between the Sharp and steep profiles of that hidden passage. Some of its rays filtered just perceptibly between the leaves of the treetops, offering a soft dreamlike glow to their reddish, orange and ocher tones.

At first glance, it could be said that those places were deserted and devoid of any human presence at that time of the morning; but a soft crackling slightly disturbed the silence of the place.

Crouched among a group of bushes, you could see the figure of a boy with dark clothes and dark hair; maintaining a rigid posture, with one of his knees resting on the floor. In his hands he held a medium-sized bow made of dark wood with reddish tints at both ends. He nimbly moved his free hand to put one of the arrows that was in the quiver.

On closer inspection, the lack of maturity and the slight roundness typical of a recently left adolescence could be seen in his facial features. However, those dark, cat-like eyes showed a lack of brightness that indicated that they had witnessed much suffering.

Maintaining his steady position, he set the arrow in place and pulled the rope toward his shoulder. Breathing in slowly and barely perceptible, his eyes moved a few inches away, sensing movement a few feet from his location.

The animal moved through the trees, crunching the fallen leaves under its hooves. Like its counterparts, it displayed a stately and slender bearing. The antlers protruding from its skull denoted that it had long since reached maturity. His ears moved in multiple directions, searching for any strange sounds.

The young man's fingers tightened around the rope and just seconds later, having waited for the animal to approach him, he allowed the arrow to slip and reach its goal: one of the deer’s sides. 

He quickly came out of his hiding to check if it was a clean shot and if that was no the case, quickly en the animal’s suffering. This was not about fun, but a way to survive on their meat and skins.

Once he verified that the deer was no longer breathing, he sighed and bent down to remove the arrow. Before he could even think of his next action, a voice was heard behind him. 

By inertia he raised his hand In that direction and, before allowing the heat to being to spread through his bloodstream, a voice was heard.

“Nice shot, Yoongi!” exclaimed the boy with brown hair and an oddly square smile. “It seems like the advice they gave you late time has worked”. 

The newly appointed relaxed his muscles and turned fully to face him. He hated that anyone would come up unannounced. His body seemed always to be ready to attack whatever danger lurked.

The brunette, like him, wore a shabby-looking hakama in dark tones. The lower part of it consisted of a kind of bulging trousers with dark blue pleats. At the top he wore a grayish katagiru, superimposed on the kimono itself.

“Taehyung, I’ve told you many times to say something before approaching like this” Yoongi complained under his breath as he prepared to carry the deer carcass.

Taehyung didn’t answer, he just shrugged his shoulders in sign of how unimportant he was on that question. Biting her lower lip, he watched Yoongi rise to her feet and stagger until he was able to adjust to the weight o the deer, positioning it so that its front and rear limbs were resting on his shoulders.

“They asked me to come and tell you…” he commented as they started walking. “Lisa has finished the preparations. When we finish breakfast we will leave for the town of Miyama”.

Yoongi tensed at the last thing. He and his comrades had long since begun to organize their next move, and one of them was paying a visit to Miyama. According to their informants, one of the main targets was going to be there at the next days, so they should not miss the opportunity. 

He knew it was an opportunity he shouldn’t miss. The revenge he had been preparing for the past four years seemed like it would soon see its first advances. And for that, he had to put aside the chills that thinking about that place caused him. No…rather it brought back bad memories thinking about that person. 

“Let’s meet with the others”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I wait for you in the comments!  
> Kisses!


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are supporting that situation as well as possible!  
> Here you have the first chapter of "What burns".
> 
> \- Isolated italic letters refer to Japanese terms.  
> \- Full italicized paragraphs refer to dreams, nightmares, or thoughts.

Among the lush treetops you could see the dilapidated structure of a _Minka_ house. The passage of time had taken a toll on the pointy roof of it. The walnut hue of straw and clay, a material used to cope with low temperatures and rainfall, was discolored and covered in certain areas by mold caused by lack of maintenance.

Light footsteps were heard along the narrow dirt road that gave access to the main entrance of the house, where the external wooden structure was located that allowed the building to be above ground level.

They were two young men, one with raven hair and the other brown. The first of them carried the corpse of a deer on his shoulders. His slightly long hair was sticking to the sides of his face from the effort he was making. His companion spoke by moving his hands abruptly, with a smile plastered on his face.

“Everyone will be happy to see what you have achieved”, said the brunette as they continued straight on along the path. “It will give us the energy we need for the trip”.

They both braked as soon as they reached the raised structure of the _engawa_. The jet bent his knees and maneuvered to pass the corpse in front of his torso, ending up leaning it against the dark surface of the wood.

A few seconds later, footsteps were heard coming from inside the _Minka_. “How was the walk, Yoongi?” A woman’s slightly high-pitched voice asked, coming through the sliding entrance door.

“Lisa, look what we’ve achieved!” The chestnut yelled as he pushed himself up with his hands to lift the engawa, ignoring Yoongi’s complaints. “How long have we not found such a large piece”.

The door was slid to the side, giving way to a slightly round-face young woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her strong features, especially her brown eyes, were emphasized by a few locks that fell over her forehead. The hakama she wore slightly emphasized her slender body. The lower part consisted of a solid black with a sash that wrapped around her waist in yellow, while the upper part consisted of a red and white rectangle pattern fabric. The long sleeves practically covered her hands.

“Oh!” Lisa clasped her hands excitedly, as she watched the deer with bright eyes. “I’m going to ask Zico to prepare the _iori_. In the meantime, go wash up in the river. I’ll let you know when everything is ready and we’ll finalize the details tomorrow”.

Yoongi nodded slightly as he walked away from the entrance, followed by Taehyung, who made a military gesture with his hand as if he were a general. They both set out in the direction of the river that was a kilometer or so from the Minka.

\----------------------

After about an hour, the two of them rejoined the small group around a small fireplace inthe center of the main room. Above the flame of the _iori_ , the venison meat was being prepared in a casserole along with the few vegetables they had obtained in the last week. Small bowls full of rice were folded into a narrow tray.

Some of the faces were black, staring, remembering old times long ago, details fading through the living flame of the hearth.

“I think it’s ready now”, Lisa declared with a somewhat exaggerated tone of joy, trying to cut off that strange feeling. “This time you showed off, Zico”.

“Thank you”, whispered a boy with platinum blonde hair who was in front of her, who smiled slightly at her as he passed the bowls to the rest of his companions.

Within minutes, everyone had finished the rice and the food in the pot. The fire in the hearth had been extinguished and they were preparing to finalize the details of the next day.

“According to I was informed, the people of _Miyama_ usually pay taxes on the same day. The gun-so in charge for the last few years is our beloved Taeyang”, Zico explained as they all looked at a hand-drawn map with illustrations of the towns in the area. “At the end of their duties they stay overnight at the mayor’s house. The interesting fact is that without failures for a single week, he chooses a girl from the town to entertain him”.

“That’s where I’d come in”, Lisa interrupts, a grimace on her face. “I am not amused at all, but I know that I am the only who can attract him. I’ll have to put up with the urge to hit him until we’re all there”.

“I feel the same as you Lisa, but not only those of us who have suffered the most because of him”, Taehyung glanced at Yoongi, who shook his head.

“We all suffered in the same way that night, we all lost someone important…But we must not let hatred dominate us. We have thought about this plan for too long to let it all go to waste for a silly thing”.

\---------------------

The rays of the moon, which had appeared high in the sky, filtered through the windows of the Minka, lighting up Yoongi’s face. The boy was lying on his side on his futon, with Taehyung sleeping a few feet from him.

He didn’t seem to be having a pleasant dream. His face was wincing in pain, his brow furrowed, and a light layer of sweat covered his faced and bare torso. His breathing began to speed up as he shook himself.

_Black dominated him. He raised his hands, but there was only darkness. There was no sound. He was in the most absolute nothing._

_An eternity later, a small spot of light appeared in the distance. Holding his breath, he began to advance toward her. Blinking, he found a small dark figure with its back to him. He heard sobs._

_He struggled for a few minutes, trying to get his voice out. He wanted to know where it was. He wanted to know who that person was._

_“Are you okay?”_

_The figure stopped shaking and sat up shakily. When they finally aced each other, gray eyes collided with his. Fire surrounded the stranger and a horrifying scream reached Yoongi´s ears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wait for you in the comments! :)


	3. Chapter Two

Walking through the forest of _Ashiu_ was like entering a dream world. The rains that ocurred throughout year created numerous layers of moss, which adhered to the surface of the soil and the trunks of the beech trees, creating a landscape dominated by green. Also, other plant species such as holly inhabited, offering a touch of deep red.

This landscape might be beautiful to the naked eye, a description of a fairy tale come tre, but it was the opposite. In addition to moss and holly, you could see a wide variety of parasitic plants. These had striking shapes and colors that seemed harmless, but in reality they contained dark secrets. For other plant species it meant their total infection and for human being, although in a certain way they were not fatal, they did affect their health. 

Yoongi watched with his dark cat eyes the trees that were left behind him, his mind set elsewhere. He had woken up in the middle of the night with his mind still turbulent with slpeep and panic, his body covered in cold sweat, trying to recall more details of his nightmare.

It had been impossible. 

He did not understand why he always dreamed of the silhouette of a child and the horrible screams of him. He even seemed like he could smell the burning smell in that room. 

"Look at them, they don't even flinch in our presence..." Taehyung whispered as he watched the fourth _Japanese Serau_ cross his path, pulling his friend out of his thoughts.

The animal resembled a small antelope, but with a somewhat more compact and robust body. Their fur was thick and long, mottled gray and white. With his characteristic peaceful demeanor, contrary to what might appear with his short, pointed horns, he put his snout close to a group of small wildflowers and began to chew on them. 

"They are usually harmless if you pose no threat. That does not mean that he will not attack you if you bother him, of course", Yoongi explained, watching the brunette, being aware of the lack of knowledge of him on certaion occasions.

"So don't even think about doing something stupid", Zico threatened as he look at the map in his hands. "It takes about fifteen minutes to reach the main fields. Once there we will have to look for the guest houses and settle in. We will have to camouflage ourselves until the night. That's were Lisa's work will begin".

A few steps away was the newly named, with a look of concentration on her face. her long dark brown hair floated loose behind her, falling like a curtain to the middle of her back. Unlike the day before, this time her _hakama_ revolved aroundshades of brown: the lowe part tan and the upper part a brownish brown. Neutral and inconspicuous colors that _Miyama's_ girls used to wear. 

Se was aware of the enormous task ahead of her, since being the only woman in the small group she had to use all her seductions tactics, all with the aim of making Taeyang fall into her trap. Her gust were churning at the thought that se wold have to behave like a submissive girl, since in general, the soldiers felt brought by innocent women.

\----------------------

The harvest season of the rice fileds was in full swing. The people of _Miyama_ were working in the large cultivation plots distributed around the twon proper, where the _Minkas_ were piled up. 

The carts destined to store the harvest were placed on the sides of the fields, being guarded by several soldiers who were dedicated from time to time to insult the young men and to throw penetrating glances at the women. 

For several years, the leaders of each territory in Japan had agreed to establish to each town in the area the payment of series of taxes that ranged from money, labor and women to the annual harvest of the rice fields.

Because of this, peasants and farmers were forbidden touch the rice they grew under penalty of punishment and even death, depending on the _Gun-so_ destined for the people, which could become benevolent and leave a part of the rice for the population. 

Their diet was based mainly on millet and barely, in addition to the fishing they obtained in the _Yura_ river, which flowed through the _Ashiu_ forest.

Once the group reached the center of town, Yoongi could feel the atmosphere getting heavier. The villagers, despite having their taxes ready on most occasions, always feared the warriors' visits. These were inpredictable and could punish someone for any nonsense, depending on their mood. For that reasion, they always had prepared the few liqueurs that they could prepare based on rice, seeking to entertain them.

Near the center of the town were the large facilities of the _Minka_ that acted as the _Miyama_ town hall, in which the most important transactions were carried out: neighborhood meetings, payments of taxes and exchanges.

Various neighbors were un and out of the _Minka's_ sliding doors, pale complexions and heavy breathing. It was aprroaching noon and the _Gun-so_ and his companions were finishing receiving payment from each family in the village. By the time dusk approached, they would alread be drunk and demanding their favorite entertainment.

An outrageous laughter crossed the distancie to where Yoongi and his companions were. Their bodies tensed and they look into each other's eyes. A smile crossed their facesand they all shared same thought:

_The time has come._


	4. Chapter three

The town of _Miyama_ was located a few kilometers from one of the many stations known as _shukuba_. In them, the feudal lords and their entourage used to spend the night during their travels on one of the trade routes that connected _Kyoto_ with _Tokyo_. Its proximity meant the sporadic visit of certain passing travelers, who required several items to have a more bearable trip. The people of _Miyama_ did not miss this opportunity and made the most of the scarce resources they had, mainly firewood, straw or spices. 

Throughout the morning and noon, Yoongi and his companion had visited seveal of the small shops that were located in the families' own houses. The _Minka_ in which they lived most of the year was deteriorated by the passage of the time, so during the few trips they made to nearby towns, they focused on the adquisition of firewood, rice or their derivatives and on the repair of weapons and basic tools. 

On the horizon, you could see the reddish hue of the sunset melting with the peaks of the mountains that surrounded the town. The villagers took turn lighting the lanters located in the area of the town hall and on the corners of the houses, thus gradually beginning to light the streets. 

Every face they came across on the street corners betrayed exhaustion, masked by a sense of anticipation and fear at the brazen behavior of the drunken soldiers causing a ruckus in City Hall. These began to demand the young women to sit on their laps, thus turning them into martyrs like their parent, who had to keep their mounths shut in orden to keep part of the harvest.

At the center of the particular party were six soldiers dressed in a _hamishimo_ , a combination of the traditional _hakama_ with a sleeveless jacket over it, with their dark hair gathered at the top of the neck in a narrow bun. Five of them wore blue tones, while in the last man, with a more distinguished appearance, grayish tones predominated, with a much more elaborate material. 

It was his main objective. 

"Hey, precious! Put some more sake in the glasses, don't be afraid!" the men shouted gleefully, swaying in their seats, their faces flushed and their pupils dilated.

The young woman just named widened her eyes apprehensively as she glanced around her surreptitiously, catching a glimpse of her father far from them. She had been advised that the sake last as long as possible, but she was afraid of disobeying the orders of the soldiers.

Her hand was frozen for a moment inside the container called _arayaki_ , a kind of wide vase made of rough-looking pottery. The contents of it were about to end, and although there was still another one completely full, she feared that if the situation dragged on they would run out of supplies. 

"Yes, my lord..." she whispered, staring at the ground, she afraid of drawing even more attention from her. Controlling her pulse, she poured the sake from the wooden ladle into a rimmed ceramic tumbler and handed to the nearest man.

Before she could turn, a hand from hers grabbed her chin roughly. She bit her lower lip hard, avoiding a cry of anguish. Gathering her courage, she forced herself to look at the face of her assailant. 

The _Gun-so's_ narrow, calculating eyes watched her closely. The scrutiny of his seemed to last for hours and sent a shiver down her spine. It was the first time that she had to be in his presence, since her sister lay ill in bed. The racing of her heart silenced any other sound.

"Sir, you alwats know to choose the best piece", one of his companions praised, looking lasciviously at the girl. "I think you were not in the last collection?"

"No, my lord..." she spoke in a broken voice, "my sister is in charge of supplying, but she is sick in bed...".

Ters began to burn behing her retinas. Her father had advised her to follow his orders and try to stand out as little as possible, but it was very difficult if she was practically kneeling at his feet. Accepting the terrible fate thay lay in store for her, she closed her eyes tightly. 

"But look what we have there...Look sir, some seems too shy to approach...", another of the soldiers exclaimed under his breath, causing the _Gun-so_ to look away from her. "Doesn't she seem even more exquisite?"

Struggling for a few moments with his mind blocked by alcohol, the _Gun-so_ located a delicate figure, hidden in one of the nearest houses. A young woman with long dark brown hair was watching him from the shadows, her gaze dominated by innocent curiosity. Her big brown eyes locked with his. She took a small step forward, but then she looked over at the small group of villagers in front and stopped.

_Perhaps her father has forbidden her to leave the house so that we would not see her_ ,the man thought carefully as he looked her up and down. From a distance he perceived how her cheeks turned slightly reddish. A smile crossed the man's face at the effect he had on her.

"It seems that someone is afraid to come", he sentenced as he got up from his seat. "I'll be busy for a while, don't come looking for me". 

\------------------------

The walk seemed to take hours instead of minutes. He watched her sneak into the recesses of the houses, her mind clouded by alcohol. Her figure was dreamlike, the edges fading against the dim of the lanterns, reflecting off her long hair.

The young woman stopped short behind the last houses of the village, where the wooden fences indicated the beginning of the recently harvested rice fields. The sound of crikets and the murmur of the nearby river broke the silence of the night. 

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" He asked aloud without looking at her, as he came up behind her. 

He was not afraid of taking a wrong step, as the discreet looks she had given him during her walk indicated that she wanted him to follow her there. The young turned fully to him, her nads clasped and her fingers twisting.

" _Gun-so_...I...my lord..." she began with her trembling voice as her gaze intermittently traveled from the man's eyes to the ground. 

With a crooked smile, he took a couple of steps to close the distance between them. With his right hand he brushed some strands from the side of his face, observing her beautiful features.

"You can call me Taeyang", he whispered as he approached her.

"Sir...father has told me that you are...a man superior to us...I cannot call you..." she let out with a saheky sigh, without leaving her touch.

"It is true, I have a much higher rank, but that does not mean that you cannot address me by my name, I give you permission", he explained gently. "How come you were watching me secretly?"

"My father has forbidden me to leave the house all day...but I was curious..." she commented as she looked into his eyes, encouraged by a nod from the man. "I had heard a lot about _Gun-so_ and wanted to see...see with my own eyes. I was hoping that I would want to spend time with me...telling me about his battles...".

Taeyang was silent for a few moments as he considered his options. The young woman's father would surely have left someone guarding the young woman's room, so they would still have some time until they alerted her father.

"We'll need a quiet place, so we won't be disturbed", he whispered as he wrapped one of his arms around her narrow waist. 

"I know a safe place. There the elders keep the containers with sake. They won't bring any more to the town hall", she commented as she began to walk into the thick of the forest. 

After a few minutes, they came to a small meadow near the less abundant part of the river. Several vases of brown tones were stored between two trees, with ropes around them.

"Come here...Taeyang", the young woman asked with greater confidence, pointing to two cushions that she had strategicalle placed.

"It seems that you had everything in mind, wre you so sure of my answer?"

"I didn't have much hope, but curiosity got the better of me, I had to try "she smiled shyly as she passed him a container full of sake between her hands. "Don't hesitate to ask me for more when it's over". 

Time passed, telling him about some of the last fights he had participated in. The glass was refilling every few minutes, causing a tingling to run down his limbs. Knowing that he would soon be too drunk to act in concert, he set the glass down and hugged the young woman possessively.

Before he could even bring his lips together, small specks of black began to blur his vision. The tinglingh that ran through his body seemed to have increased, and his vocal cords seemed unable to make any sound. 

"Mmm...it seems that it is already taking effect..." the girl whispered with a tone of voice very different from the one she had used previously. "Quiet, you are not going to die".

The last thing he saw before he passed out was a satisfied smile on her companion's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you give me a chance and tell me what you think in the comments.  
> I accept constructive criticism.  
> Kisses!


End file.
